gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Idea Wiki Crossover 3: The Rift
Game Idea Wiki Crossover 3: The Rift is the 3rd continuation of the games series: Game Idea Wiki Crossover. It is a crossover fighting game using characters created by members of the Game Ideas Wiki. This new installment may have less characters, but it has more detail. |creator = MahiruKoizumi.png|title = Game Idea Wiki Crossover 3: The Rift|image = GameIdeaWikiCrossover.png|author = BlueSaga|publisher = Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony|system = Playstation, XBox One, Wii U|release_date = Winter 2015|ratings = Teen|modes = Single-Player Multiplayer|media = The Rift (Anime)|genres = |completion = |help = }} Gameplay Characters will generally be animated and drawn in the same style, regardless of their old art style. They will be able to KO opponents by knocking each other off the perimeter of the stage. However, each character has a KO meter that instantly knocks them out if they get stuck in a long enough combo. How many hits they can take varies on the character. Your special gets filled a little every time the opponent is hit. everyone gets a single special that varies in usability called a Rift Special or just Rift. The maximum amount of players allowed to play at once is 6 when using wireless controllers, allowing chaotic and fun battles to take place. However, in the Saga Mode, 2 players is the maximum. During battles, random items will appear; the list of items will appear further down on this page. The items will upgrade characters or be weapons to hold or throw. There are three different modes: Saga, Battle, and Adventure. Saga is the story mode for the game, Battle is the regular battling mode, and Adventure is a series of randomly generated battles (ending with a rival battle and boss battle). Each mode can lead to unlocking characters. There is one other menu option; the Customize option. The customize option allows the tweaking of certain characters appearances such as Hero and Avatar. Some customizable things are hair, voice, and accessories. This game is heavily influenced by Super Smash Brothers: Brawl. Characters Starting Lars - Lars is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames. He is a weapon smith, and he was born an raised in Tarshis, the capital of Midrain. Being the class of a mercenary, he would of course use a sword to battle. He does average damage, and can take an average amount of hits. His Rift is using a Master Seal, changing him into the Hero class, giving him a much bigger sword and a shield that allows him to block longer than other characters. His rival is Hero. Hero: Hero is the unnamed main protagonist of The Element Chronicles. The Hero is from Hanifell; a land of Gods and Goddesses that control all imaginable elements. This character is highly customizable in his game, down to weapon of choice and elements. In this game; the Hero will be equipped with throwing daggers and a tonfa-staff; and his elements are lightning and snow. He does average-low damage, and can take an average amount of hits. His Rift makes him cause a giant lightning blizzard; a storm that slows down other players as well as it shoots lightning bolts down from above. His rival is Lars. Red Knight: The Red Knight is the main protagonist of The Red Knight. The Red Knight is from an unnamed castle and is the hero of the kidnapped Pink Princess. This character is equipped with an iron broadsword; good for slash and jabbing, as well as his power up: the dragon's eye. He does average-low damage, and can take a low amount of hits. His Rift is to use the Sword of Labyrinth to make waves of fire in the air via slashes. His rival is Sarah Stone. Glowthos: Glowthos is the main protagonist of Glowthos the Great. Glowthos is a mysterious space blob and hero, honing the ability to change color and therefore change powers. This game focuses on three: red (the manipulation of fire), green (the manipulation of leaves), and gray (the manipulation of wind). He does average-low damage, and can take a low amount of hits. His Rift makes a cloud of dust roll in; slowly damaging the other players for a duration. It's rival is the Party Guy. Sarah Stone: Sarah Stone is the main protagonist of postHUMAN. She is a believer that postHUMANS and humans can live together in harmony, though it seems quite unlikely. She found out that she, herself, was a postHUMAN at age 10 when he got hurt during a game of tag. Sarah Stone has the ability to create psychic constructs, giving her a large arsenal of tools. It's a good thing she promised her father that she'd use her powers for good, huh? She does average damage and can take an average amount of hits. Her Rift makes her surround herself with a psychic field; healing herself but damaging those that enter. Her rival is the Red Knight. Party Guy: Party Guy is a character from Party Element Simulator, a joke game idea. The Party Guy is an average party dude, not having to much fun at a party. However, a mysterious force is making party elements move and dance in order to get him happy. Simple accidents and party themed attacks will be at this man's disposal. He does average-low damage and can take a low amount of hits. His Rift makes disco lights appear that electrocute players that come into contact with the light. His rival is Glowthos. Hunter: Hunter is the unnamed character from Hunting Adventures. Hunter is a traveling hunter that goes from island to island and country to country, hunting different creatures for different people. Along with Hunter is his dog that helps him on his trips. He is an array of guns to choose from as weapons; and his hunting dog provides a few attacks as well. He does average damage and can take an average amount of hits. His rift makes three other hunters appear that follow him and copy his attacks and movements. His rival is Laser the Wolf. Al: Al is the main protagonist of the Al and Zach series. Al is a cocky man from the world of Shirelis, whom with his friend Zach steps up to save the planet from the Bisberians. In his game, and in this one, his attacks focus on fire, gravity, and thunder. He does average damage and can take a low amount of hits. His Rift triples everybody else's gravity, making everyone else fall quite faster and jump much lower. His rival is The Marine. The Marine: The Marine is the main protagonist of Plasma Burst 2015 Neo. The Marine is a time traveler who unintentionally caused a glitch in the space-time continuum, so he goes one a run 'n gun adventure to fix it. He equips the Usurpation Minigun and the Thunder Gun. He deals average-low damage, and he can take an average amount of hits. His Rift equips him with Falkok Flame Hand Blades; dual blades that knock its target much further than regular hits upon impact. His rival is Al. Unlockable Reever Calsiban: Reever Calsiban is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy: Trinity of Order. Reever, a man who strives to become a legendary fighter, hails from Valisek, Higarden. He is the most balanced of the other major characters in his game (Modika Schanzel and Benegal Gargevyn), and he focuses in the use of fisticuffs. He has the ability to perform a variety of quick combos. He does average-low damage, and can take an average-high amount of hits. His Rift summons a Cactuar, a cactus monster from the Final Fantasy series. It bumps into a foe, and everyone hit gets put into a cut scene where they get thousands of needles flung at them; critically raising the distance they will be launched after they get hit. His rival is Ninja. Ninja: Ninja is a class from the game The Arenas. In his/her game, this class is a force to reckon with. With powerful moves and high strength, it is a great class; however, it can easily be killed. In this game, the Ninja wields dual blades (not dual guns), and has 2 of his 4 abilities to his use (Cloak and Smoke). He does a high amount of damage, but can only take a very-low amount of hits. His Rift makes him teleport to the nearest player and deliver a punishing blow (assassinate) that is almost guaranteed to knock them off the screen. The Ninja's rival is Reever Calsiban. Siegmar: Siegmar is a playable character from the game Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim. Siegmar is a knight whose past generations have suffered from a transformation curse that turns them into monsters. Siegmar also has this curse, but he is determined to put it to an end. He wields a sword and zweihander, giving him the ability to switch between swords in between battle. He does average damage and can take a high amount of hits. His Rift summons the Monstrum Tower which pops out of the ground and emits monstrum. His rival is Valeria. Valeria: Valeria is a playable character from In-Verse Heroes: Superhuman Legend. Valeria is a girl who possesses amazing fighting capabilities. In her game, she is overall average, except for the fact that she has no powers. She does average damage, and she can take an average-low amount of hits. Her Rift freezes the closest enemy via cryogenics, turning them into rag dolls for a few seconds. Her rival is Siegmar. Kiyo Kimaya: Kiyo is a melancholic main character from the game Crisis Moon. Kiyo is a high school student who possesses special eyes, but wishes he didn't. He has the ability to see the death of people he comes in contact with. He equips a sword in one hand and a knife in the other, making him quite a fighter (especially the fact that he has martial arts training). He does average-low damage and he can take an average amount of hits. His rift activates a temporary mode that increases his speed and power by two-fold. His rival is Avatar. Juno Hawkins: Juno is a police officer from the game Half*Dead. With her immunity to the virus spreading to her town, she became one of the few survivors. Just like in her game, her natural weapon is a 9MM handgun. He does a low amount of damage, but she can take an average-high damage. Her rift gives her dual hand guns that rapidly deal out damage, but give light damage for each hit. However, they do provide knock-back. Her rival is The Emperor / Ranzou Kirishima. Avatar: Avatar is the unnamed main character from Death Timer. The Avatar often narrowly avoids death in his game through quick choices. Like Phoenix Wright in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, the majority of his or her attacks are accidents such as spilling coffee or tripping. He/She does low damage and can take an avereage-low amount of hits. His Rift has 3 different possibilities, the chosen possibility is decided by random fate. 1: The opposite half of the stage collapses, referencing the "crushed" death ; 2. A satellite will fall from above, almost guaranteeing a ko, referencing the "inactivity" death; and 3. The Grim Reaper will appear somewhere random on the stage and he appears transparent, blasting away anyone who comes in contact. His/Her crazy Rift is to make up for their poor battle. Their rival is Kiyo Kimaya. The Emperor: The Emperor (aka Ranzou Kirishima) is from the game Flame of Fury 4: Berserker's Rage. In his game, his move-set is a combination of the other characters in his game. However, in this game, he will steal the moves of combatants from this crossover. Each life he loses, he will get a new character's attacks. There is no order as to which attacks he will get next, so it is pointless to try and find a system. His attack power varies, and he can take a high amount of hits. His rift makes him temporarily copy the fighting style of Hwa Long, massively increasing his launch range. His rival is Juno Hawkins. Ultimai: Ultimai is a playable character from the game Dark Legends series. The Dark Legends series is a series of fighting games, taking place in a fighting tournament created by an unknown entity with the prize being $100,000. This particular character has outstanding abilities, such as his ability to harness the energy of another's soul to heal damage done and the power to summon fire and stalagmites. His attack power varies (since his attacks are special and can be charged), and he can take an average-high amount of damage. His rift calls upon hands from the nether-realm to hold other players into place and damage them. His rival is Ceno Mito. Ceno Mito: Ceno Mito is a boss from the game Monster Space. Monster Space is an MMOSAP (A massively-multiplayer sidescrolling action platformer). The story of this game takes place on an Earth where humans discover that magic does, in fact, exist and abuse this magic to open dimensional rifts without second thought. This leads to catastrophe, of course. Ceno Mito is a wizard from this Earth who has mastered in the magical arts. His main ability in this game is to summon rifts, collect things and reuse them, and to summon creatures. He deals an average amount of damage and can take an average-low amount of hits. His rift summons Billy Steve, a gunner/boss from his game, who is invincible and shoots lasers in this one. His rival is Ultimai. Alternate Costumes Alternate costumes are alternatives for some characters that give slight bonuses. Lars/Murris: Murris is a sparring champion from Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames, as well as an occasional roommate to Lars and his sister Katey. Murris has a slightly faster attack speed than Lars. Sarah Stone/Beginner God: Beginner God is the main character from Deity. This deity is the goddess of music with the element of wind. Beginner God's launch attacks are slightly stronger than Sarah. Hunter/Blue: Blue is a character from the Idea Incubator. This person wields a bow as a weapon with an element of fire. Blue's projectiles can be shot faster. The Marine/Dr. Scott Evil: Dr. Scott Evil is from Twisted Metal: Extreme. This wanna-be-ruler is also a crazy racer on some crazy courses. Dr. Scott Evil's speed is slightly faster. Siegmar/Dark Knight: The Dark Knight is from the Red Knight Series. This clone of the Red Knight is also his rival. The Dark Knight's attack is stronger. Juno Hawkins/Sarah Nelson: Sarah Nelson is from the Adventures of Vanessa. Sarah Nelson is a telekinetic academy student. Sarah Nelson's projectile attacks are slightly transparent. Assist Characters Assist characters may only be summoned via use of the Dark Matter item. # Oda Nobunaga: Oda Nobunaga is from Sport Champions - Dodgeball. When he is summoned, he follows the one who called him and shoots soccer balls at those within radius. # Laura: Laura is from Blue Saga:Beginning. When she is summoned, she creates a small field that heals the summoner but has no effect on others. # Beecanoe: Beecanoe is from Epic Saga: The Video Game. When he is summoned, he uses his ability "Dragon Twister", making a tornado lower every other player's gravity, hence forth making them easier to launch. # Kathy Menendez: Kathy Menendez is from Double Dragon: New Wave. When she is summoned, she begins rapidly kicking the nearest player, locking them in a combo. # Zombie Dog: Zombie Dog is from Zombies Evolution. This dog will follow it's summoner around until they come into close radius of an enemy, then it will tackle them and scratch their face: doing slight damage per scratch and allowing the summoner to get in a free hit. # Spirit: Spirit is from House of Shinobe (series). This spirit is a rare summon, and will cause a shower of electricity upon the stage. # # # # # # # Items # Dark Matter: Dark matter is from this very game. It instantly allows the recipient to use their Rift Special. # Laptop: The Laptop is from this very game. It creates a portal, bringing in a non playable character to aide the recipient. # Razorhat: The razorhat is from the game Monster Space. Much like Kung Lao's hat, it is a boomerang like hat that has incredible cutting power. # Paper Flower: The Paper Flower is from the game Mario Kart: 17. it temporarily turns the others into flat/paper versions of themselves, making them as light as ever. # Gold Flower: The Gold Flower is also from the game Mario Kart: 17. It temporarily turns the others into gold versions of themselves, making them as heavy as can be. # Psychic Force Push/Pull: The Psychic Force is an item from the game Psychic Force 2015. It attracts other players in close radius, but makes close players get launched further when hit. # Holy Boots: The Holy Boots are an item created in the Idea Incubator. They allow the recipient to fly off the ground. # Merlin's Spirit: Merlin's Spirit is an item from Vanquish: Fall of Magic. It gives elemental influence to the recipient's attacks. # Squeezy: Squeezy is an item from Battery. It can be thrown at another player, sticking on to them and slowing them down. # Holy Fruit: the Holy Fruit is an item from Blue Saga: Beginning. It completely rejuvenates the recipient. # Shurikens: The shurikens appear in multiple games like The Element Chronicles, for example. They are throwing projectiles that can get stuck in walls or floors and do damage to players that come in contact. # # # # # # # # # # Stages # Battlefield: Battlefield is a returning stage from the first Game Idea Wiki Crossover. It is a location where npc's from games fight in the background as the players battle in the foreground. This stage is 100% flat. # Monstrum Tower: Monstrum Tower is a stage based off the inside of Monstrum Tower; depicted in Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim. This stage spawns monstrum randomly. # Tropical Island: Tropical Island is based on the Tropical Island stage in The Arenas. The Tropical Island is a typical island, surrounded by damaging water. # Dark Tunnel: The Dark Tunnel is from the joke game idea, The Walking Game. As the name suggest, it is a dark tunnel. This stage constantly moves to the right, but it is 100% flat. # Dark Town: Dark Town is a polluted town from Luxendria; a place from the game Feast of the Black Strings. This stage makes players take slightly more damage from attacks. # President's Vault: The President's Vault is a location from the game Warghost: Alliance. This is the only stage with a collapsable floor, making it easier to make knockouts. # The Laboratory: The Laboratory is an original location from this very game's story mode. This stage is only unlocked after completing a story line. This lab is 100% flat. # Silvaine: Silvaine is a location from The Element Chronicles. It is a forest realm with fantastical creatures in the background. This location is 100% flat. # Strange Planet: The Strange Planet is a stage from Strangey Planet. With floating windows and giant robots, this planet is indeed strange. The gravity on this planet shifts from high to low. # Coral Reef: The Coral Reef is a stage from Goodies: Spirit of the Magic Carpet. The coral reef, a vast underwater location accompanied by a giant Moral Eel. This stage has lower gravity. # The Construction Site: The Construction Site is a stage from Double Dragon: New Wave. As the name implies, it is a construction site, meaning it has various moving parts and breakable objects. # Blank Space: The Blank Space stage is a stage from Game Idea Wiki Crossover 3: The Rift. It's a flat white world with a single platform defined by a thick black line. This stage is 100% flat. # Rift: The Rift stage is a stage from Game Idea Wiki Crossover 3: the Rift. It's a flat, pitch-black world with moving gold lines to stand on. This stage has lower gravity. Limited Time Content The following stages are mainly not from the Game Ideas Wiki, but from outside games. These are only downloadable for free on the week of this game's release date. # Hope's Peak Academy: Hope's Peak Academy is a stage from'' Dangan Ronpa''. Basically, this stage is a dorm hallway of a locked-down, super special, extra-secure school. # Mt. Gagazet: Mount Gagazet is a stage from Final Fantasy X. This stage is mainly a cold mountain inhabited by Ronsos. This stage is tilted at a 15 degree angle. # Trabia Garden: Trabia Garden is a stage from Final Fantasy VIII. This stage is a demolished battle-training school's basketball court. This stage is 100% flat, and a basketball that can be launched to attack. # Bowser's Castle: Bowser's Castle is a stage from Mario Kart Wii. This stage takes place in the race track's hallway. This stage is 100% flat and comes with fire that randomly starts. # Stage: The Stage is a stage from Just Dance 2015. The stage transitions between appearance to match those of Just Dance. Each stage has different platforms. # World2: World2 is a stage from the game idea Silver Nornir HD Full Remaster. The stage is the Earth at the brink of destruction with a giant clump of floating land to stand on and the sun in the background. This stage is 100% flat and has slightly less gravity. # Apartment: Apartment is a stage from the game idea Vengeance. The stage is a poorly cared for apartment room with a springy bed and (Polluted) ocean view. This stage is 100% flat, and characters can deal extra damage by throwing each other at objects (ex: desk, TV, lamp, etc.). Story The story has three different main plots that intertwine here and there, but will eventually fit together like a puzzle in the end. Eventually, every single character will be used. When a locked character appears in the story mode, they become unlocked in the other modes. However, you may only play in one story line, so you'd have to wait until the end to unlock the other characters. But once one Story Line is completed, another one can be chosen. Next, there are three different kinds of modes within the story mode. the first is Arena. The arena mode means the character(s) is/are in a closed environment with enemies spawning until either a time limit runs out or until a kill limit has been reached. The next mode is the Rush mode where the goal is to get from point A to point B, but there will be enemies in the way. Finally, there is Battle. In this mode, you fight another character for a time limit or until their stock of lives has run out. '' Also, the most occurring enemy in the Story Mode would be the Virus, referencing how the worst thing that could occur to a Game Idea Wiki User is a virus appearing on their computer and rendering it useless. Anyways, let's get to the story!'' Story Line A Sarah Stone is walking out of a store, content. Once outside, she bumps into an unhappy man carrying goods from a nearby party supply store (Party Guy). She apologizes but she notices the Party Guy's gaze is locked on whatever is above her. Sarah looks up to see an airship dropping purplish-green blobs of goo all around the city as well as filling the sky with smog. Sarah drops her bags as Viruses pop out of the ground, and the Party Guy starts to look worried. The Party Guy turns around, only to see that the duo was surrounded by these peculiar creatures. Sarah, however, is ready for a fight and gets her psychic powers activated. The two eventually get tired and retreat back into the store, the fight seeming hopeless. They quickly plan out an escape route and fight their way to the edge of the city. Insert Progress Screen ?f, Glowthos, and The Marine zoom by the Party Guy and Sarah, practically shunning them. Glowthos, in the back of the jeep, repeatedly tells ? to go back for Sarah and the Party Guy. The third time, Laser finally gives in and makes a U-Turn, picking up the duo. The duo then becomes a quintet and they continue to the unknown destination with The Party Guy, Sarah, and Glowthos in the back. ... Story Line B Reever Calisban wakes up in a cage, trapped in a familiar airship. He feels weak and disoriented as the cage begins to emit a light. Before long, Reever was staring at a splitting image of himself - despite the clone's skin being violet. Reever gets back onto his feet and gets battle ready, feeling threatened by the witchcraft he is witnessing. Reever then fights his double in the cage, taking slight damage every few seconds the battle continues. Insert Progress Screen Reever flees from the room and finds an elevator in the hallway of the airship. He goes to the top floor, the location the captain should be in, only to find Ceno Mito flying the ship. Story Line C ? is quietly exploring a laboratory filled with Viruses. Upon entering a room, he finds Glowthos inside of a test chamber. He breaks the lock and frees Glowthos, and the two escape the laboratory together in a world that looks post-apocalyptic. Outside, The Marine is found aiming his gun at a virus in the desert. Apparently, he was watching the entrance to make sure no more enemies would enter. Glowthos is unaware of the current situation, and ? and The Marine simply signal to a flying airship passing over, producing purplish-green blobs of goo. The three chase after it through the sand storm on foot before hopping into a camouflage jeep to continue. Insert Progress Screen Meanwhile, nearby in the desert, The Hunter is stalking a virus with the company of Ninja. After Ninja gave a thumbs up, and The Hunter shot the virus and it disintegrates into the ground after emitting a shriek. The Hunter returns the thumbs up, before noticing that the Virus' shriek had summoned more viruses. The two dash away towards where the Hunter had parked his jeep, only to find it missing. The Ninja then points to ?, The Marine, and Glowthos driving away in it. Fighting off viruses that get in the way, the Ninja and the Hunter follow the thieves until they stop at a wrecked city for supplies. Insert Progress Screen In the city, a wormhole rips open and Ninja and The Hunter are unintentionally sucked in. They are brought to the airship that was being chased by Glowthos, the Marine, and Laser. On it, Reever Calisban with purple skin discovers the 2 popping out of the rift. The Hunter and Ninja barely comprehend what's going on before identical copies of this abnormal Reever appear and attack the duo. Insert Progress Screen The Reever clones fade from existence after the battle, and Hunter and Ninja flee from the room. They enter a hallway only containing an elevator at the end. With no other option, they decide use it. Apparently, they were in the basement of the airship with only three other floors. Together, they decide to go to the top. In it, they find Ceno Mito with the real Reever unconscious in what looked like a tanning bed. Apparently, Ceno Mito had been using this device to make copies of Reever to do whatever he intended. Ceno Mito instantly notices the two intruders and attacks them head on. Boss # The Void: The Void (from Arcana Warriors) is not a physical being, but can transform into any live being he wants. His twisted mind seeks to bring the world to an end using various viruses, the airship of Reever Calisban, and shadowy minions. He does major damage and can take a bunch as well. The boss battle begins with him in the same shape as the player's character, using the same attacks but dealing much more damage. His second mode has him turn into a large shadow with a combination of everyone's attacks. His final mode turns him into a smaller, crying shadow that just waits for you to defeat it as he says things like "I'm only a shadow, a tool, a God with no motives." and "I just don't care." Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting